


Water Restrictions

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Water restrictions cause problems for Becker's team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Restrictions

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Water Restrictions  
> Pairing: James Lester/Captain Hilary Becker  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Water restrictions cause problems for Becker's team.  
> Notes: Written for primeval100 where the prompt was Footprints.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

One of Becker's men comes to see him complaining about the showers. He promises to sort something then goes and knocks on Lester's door. "Got a minute?"

"Yes, come in. Did it go okay?"

"Creatures all safely returned to their own era as promised. Slight problem with the showers though. They keep shutting off. I have cold, dirty soldiers complaining."

"Oh yes, the timers. We've all got to reduce our carbon footprints, Becker."

"We also need to shower after creature incursions, especially slimy ones. You never complain about our long showers at home.'

"Point taken, love. I'll adjust the timers."


End file.
